Trading blows
Episode 3 The sole survivor of a merchant caravan which was attacked on the trade route between Wharram and New Port, has made his way to Wharram. Beaten, bruised and tired, he explained that a group of goblins ambushed the caravan on their way to Wharram. Since Wharram's militia is tied up defending the town from spider attacks, Paddy Grinlok has asked the party if they are willing to look into the problem. The party agreed to look into it and asked if they could speak to the survivor. Paddy told them it would not be a problem but he asked that they do it in the morning to allow him some time to rest before being interrogated. Episode 4 The party make their way to the hunts master where they learn the name of the survivor, Perin Twofoot. Perin explains that they were ambushed on their way from New Port to Wharram. He explains that a net was thrown over him and another of his companions, Rowan Fenwick. He managed to escape the net, but could not help Rowan as he got hit by a arrow. He saw one of their guards Jarin Brookes, get hit with multiple arrows and saw his other guards, Fendral Crewe, surrounded by four goblins. Nok-Nok sets up a contract between Perin and The Black Shield. He also negotiates a 1000 gold reward for the return of Perin's cargo and any survivors. The party prepares for the trip and heads towards the location as explained by Perin. On the second day of their journey, they reach the ambush site and thanks to Fellarr, they manage to surprise two goblins who were hiding behind a overturned trade cart, Taman makes swift work of the first one while Zaren puts the other to sleep as it attempts to run away. With minor effort they manage to get the goblin to provide them with details of the location of it's camp and the number of goblins present. They also learn that his leaders name is Bixx. Episode 5 The party is lead to a overturned heavy goods wagon which seems to have been re purposed as an makeshift fort. After a few engagements with the goblins held up inside, Zaren makes a smoke ball which the party uses to flush the goblins out of the fort. With no goblins fleeing and everything going silent on the inside, the party flips the wagon over to reveal a shaft with a ladder leading about 15 ft down. They proceed to follow the ladder down, leading them into a tunnel system. The party is greeted by a barricaded gate in the tunnel which they learn, from a old blind goblin named Jesax, can be opened by answering the riddle on the wall. The party answers the riddle and hey hear some scuffles and noises behind the gate before the gate "magically" unlock for them. They proceed through the gate and confront the goblin gang head on. After a exhausting fight, they manage to get Bixx and his crew to surrender. They find Jarin and Rowan alive but Jarin is unconscious. They manage to get him back on his feet in no time, through the cunning use of a healing potion. After asking some questions, they learn that Bixx and his crew was chased out of their village and they are only trying to survive. The party decides to take the goods back to the carts, using the surviving goblins as pack horses to carry the goods. Before leaving, they decide to take a rest and leave the goods they packed on the goblins to make sure they cannot escape without making a noise. Episode 6 During the rest the party take turns trying to get information from Bixx on the reason he was chased out of his village. Taman removes the goods packed on the goblins to allow them some rest and tends to their wounds. Nok-Nok makes a deal with Bixx while the rest are asleep. T The deal states the following: Bixx is not allowed to raid villages, towns, settlement or anything which symbolizes civilization on the western side of the Valdrun mountains. If he does, Nok-Nok will track him down and provide him with a slow and painful death. Nok-Nok will then ensure Bixx's soul will endure eternal torture along with his crew, by association. Bixx and his crew will also carry the trade goods and escort the party to Wharram. In return for this, Nok-Nok will free Bixx and his crew once they reach the outskirts of Wharram. Bixx thought for a while and produced his hand to seal the deal. Nok-Nok proceeded to draw a dagger which he used to seal the deal in blood. The goblins untied themselves during Lilith's rest but remains seated because Bixx honors his deals. During the course of the morning, Bixx and his crew takes the goods to the surface. Bixx and his crew fix the heavy goods wagon they used as a fortress with Taman overseeing the process and load the goods. They pull the wagon to where the party hid the other wagons and horses. The party hitches the horses and loads the goods splitting the loads to make room for everyone including the goblins and start the three day journey back to Wharram. Episode 7 After Cade confronts Rowan on his unwillingness to answer a question relating to the goblins who attacked them, Rowan confesses that they were the ones who attacked the goblins and the goblins only defended themselves. With this new information the contract between Nok-Nok and the goblins is altered and Bixx's crew are given their weapons back. All that is left to do now is to take Bixx to town and have Perin and his merchant group answer for attacking the goblins and for the lies which Perin spread. Episode 8 The party run into some spiders on their way back to Wharram. While the party fight the spiders, Rowan and Jaren decide to use it as a distraction for them to leave and escape judgement. After defeating the spiders, the party find them missing. Nok-Nok immediately check the coin and gems and find nothing missing. A short manhunt ensues with Scrap, the goblin hunter and Cade setting off after them. It ends when Fellarr communicates the two have been captured by more spiders. Cade, Scrap and Taman make their way back to the caravan. Episode 9 The party make their way back to Wharram and discuss what has happened with Paddy and huntmaster Burk. Bixx turns out to be an old family friend and confirms what is being said. With a Family coin of special worth, Bixx is considered a friend and not a foe. The group hears that Perin is to be executed for his crimes and decide to do it themselves instead. After Perin openly admits and provides a little bit of information, Nok-Nok ends his life in a rather brutal display. Category:Quest Category:Wharram